Original Sin
by VioletteMoon
Summary: Life in Shiganshina had grown mundane, and Armin knew he needed a change. Burying his old self became surprisingly easy with the help of a new town, and a sequence of rather interesting events to keep his eyes facing forward.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Welcome to the first chapter or "Original Sin"! I've literally had the outline for this fic fleshed out YEARS before I decided to write it, I'd forgot about it. But I stumbled upon it recently cos I was in the mood to write some Jearmin. ouo Enjoy!

* * *

 **ORIGINAL SIN** – by azxrae

Chapter One

x-x-x-x

Armin remembered a lot of things about Shiganshina; the fact that there was a perpetual chill in the air being one of the more prominent. He certainly wouldn't miss that, but he was confident he wouldn't miss _most_ things about the dead-end town. Why would he? Shiganshina was dry and cold, and devoid of any type of recreation save for a _pitiful_ excuse for a mall and the dive bar that was mostly frequented by high school students.

Armin _loathed_ Shiganshina. He always had. That was why, as soon as he was granted emancipation from his less-than-present parents, he'd bought a one-way train ticket out of there.

He did remember the offer Eren and Mikasa made him before _they'd_ left Shiganshina. Whenever Armin was ready he could come to Chlobra and live with them. It was an incredibly sweet gesture, but Armin knew he wouldn't be truly happy with that plan. His friends were both small-town folk by nature; they'd liked the intimacy of Shiganshina, for one reason or the other. But not Armin. He _craved_ the thrill of being in a city; always having things to do, people to go meet, places to travel to. The ability to get lost in a crowd whenever he pleased. Those were the things he'd always desired.

So, immediately after his high school graduation he'd packed up his valuables, stuffed two-hundred dollars into his pocket and climbed on a train. His destination wasn't all that important to him; he just needed to _get out_ (but Armin did happen to know he was headed towards the inner Rose districts).

No one had been on the platform to see him off, but that was fine. Armin wanted to make as least of a fuss about his leaving as possible. Not that he thought anyone would really care either way. He didn't focus on making any lasting friendships when he was in school; the boy was mostly concerned with maintaining an unblemished GPA and getting his diploma, so he wouldn't have any ties and he could go _far, far away_.

The "going far away" aspect hadn't been hard, at all. Armin didn't even look back when the train pulled away from Shiganshina Station; he'd just settled into his chair, plugged in an ear-bud and nosed deep into the marine life magazine he'd plucked from a newsstand earlier that morning.

* * *

The ride had been about five hours, and surprisingly, without any hiccups or random stops to delay his arrival. But that was good – the _eagerness_ Armin felt to begin his new life was difficult to suppress.

He'd opted against getting any food in the terminal, (he thought to save his money for something more important later on) and instead, made a _beeline_ to the washroom waiting just outside the metal detectors. Before his official farewell to Shiganshina, a bit of an alteration had to be made, he realized.

Armin pushed open the door and dawdled in, parking himself in front of the sink. He sat his duffle bag down beside him.

Reflected in the mirror he saw neatly-kept blond hair framing a round face. There were no real delusions surrounding his attractiveness, he knew, but he also knew that there was something holding him back. _A hindrance._ That sort of thing might've been okay in his hometown, but not here. In Trost he would be someone different. He wouldn't allow himself to simply fade into the background again. Armin wanted to be _unforgettable_ to someone this time around.

He unzipped the side pocket of his duffle bag for his contact case. In the past, Armin never cared much about his appearance, but this _new_ Armin did. It was time to "glow-up", as he was sure that phrase went. The boy smiled to himself as pale hands reached up, removing the thick-rimmed glasses resting over the bridge of his nose for the _last time_. He popped open his contacts and expertly filmed them over his eyes, then gave a second look to his reflection.

Big, cerulean hues stared back at him. It was a shame, he thought, that such a _pretty face_ had been hidden away for that lot of time. Armin knew it would be different now. He sunk his hand into his hair and smoothed down his vest, turning this way and that to survey his appearance.

"I can be _anyone_ I want." He told himself with his eyes still fixed on his reflection. There was but a _breath_ of hesitation when he snapped the glasses down the middle, then tossed them into the trash bin.

A final peak was given to his reflection, and then, once he was satisfied, the blonde exited the bathroom and started his trek out of the station.

* * *

It was difficult not to cringe at the dingy state of the room he checked into, but the distaste Armin felt was compromised when he was reminded of how much _money_ he was saving. Verona Motel was cheap enough to go nicely with the _two-hundred dollars_ he had to his name, but he wondered how long he'd be able to keep this living situation up before his funds ran out.

He'd need some sort of income sooner or later, but for now Armin would focus on familiarizing himself with his new home. He shrugged off his backpack and threw his duffle bag onto the bed, crossing the short distance to the window. The sun was starting to set; he could see the busy streets, and a pair of women clad quite _scantily_ sauntering the sidewalk below.

Trost was certainly a _change_ from Shiganshina. Armin knew It would take some getting used to before he could really call this place home – which, strangely, was an exciting prospect to him. He could see himself growing to like it, but _any place_ was a step-up from where he'd come from.

Armin pulled away from the window and sat on his bed. He'd begun to reach into his pocket, then remembered his problem: _he didn't have a phone._ When he'd left, the monthly payment of his Verizon bill went with it. At current he didn't have a job, which meant no luxuries. But it _also_ meant he couldn't contact Eren and Mikasa, which was a stressful l thought.

Armin sighed. _'This is_ too much _to think about on my first day here.'_

A walk was decided to occupy him for the time being. He realized that staying in this room for much longer would force him to overthink _every_ aspect of his situation, which he really _wasn't_ in the mood to do.

After triple-checking that he had his keycard, he left the room. Armin did his best to never-mind the _sharp pain_ in his stomach. It was likely the product of the absence of food; he'd not actually eaten since the previous morning. But that wasn't something he'd allow his mind to worry over – at least, not at that moment.

The boy smiled when, after exiting the motel, he was greeted by a warm gust of wind. His hair tossed about his face and it felt kind of _raw_ against his contacts, but he'd endure it willingly. It was preferred to wearing his glasses by a _longshot_.

Armin decided to follow the dim sound of a saxophonist playing, which lead him northbound up Morheim Street. His watch read 7:13PM. Good time, he thought, perhaps he'd even spot some sort of establishment in need of a new employee during his outing. Just the _idea_ of a new job was enough to cool his nerves.

"Hey, you okay?"

Armin paused in his tracks. Was that addressed at him? The voice had come from behind him. It sounded female, and close enough to where she definitely must've been speaking _to_ him. But why? To his knowledge there was nothing _visibly_ wrong with him that needed to be pointed out. Armin was sufficiently _confused_.

But still he turned, making sure to do so with caution. The person that spoke out was indeed a female. Her features were _disarmingly_ friendly, which comforted him a little.

"You were stumbling while you were walking." She elaborated, "Are you okay?"

The girl had auburn hair and a pair of almond-shaped, brown eyes. She was munching on a bag of potato chips and the crumbs, he noticed, were gathering around the corners of her mouth.

"Um... was I?" Armin blinked to display his confusion. _Stumbling?_ He'd not realized that. But he _had_ been feeling out-of-it ever since this lack of food thing had come to bite him in the butt. "I didn't notice… but I'm fine. I swear." The blonde gently rubbed his temple. "Just kind of dizzy, but I'll manage."

The concern didn't leave her face. Armin figured that maybe he'd not been all that convincing, but he'd hoped she'd respect his privacy enough _not_ to press.

"When…." She seemed to be considering her words. "When have you eaten last? If you don't mind me asking, I mean."

' _I_ do _mind you asking.'_ Armin's lips parted to form some kind of _further_ assurance that _he was fine_. He was cut short (thankfully) by a distraction. A male approached her side, appearing to be thoroughly _irritated_ by the iPhone he was holding.

"Sorry, Sash. Had to take that. Ymir was ringing my phone off the fuckin' hook."

The guy seemed… older than the both of them, but only by a couple of years, presumably. He had stubble around the bottom-portion of his face, and his hair – which was this greyish-lightened brown color – was in an undercut that was overdue for some upkeep.

"It's no biggie." This "Sash" girl shrugged her shoulders. "Is everything cool with her now?"

"Yeah. Mostly." The guy sighed and nodded, then moved a questioning gaze to Armin. "Who's this?"

The blonde sucked in his breath. He'd been _much better off_ if he'd just walked away. Now, he was getting involved with two strangers – which was only _more_ anxiety-inducing than it needed to be.

"Not that it concerns either of you, but I really have to be on my way." Armin tried to sound as courteous as he could but still firm enough so they'd _understand_. Truthfully, he didn't have anywhere to go. He just would rather not deal with someone he didn't even know fussing over him.

"Well _damn_." The guy poked the inside of his cheek with his tongue. "Was just asking a question."

Evidentially his attempt at courtesy didn't go as well as he'd hoped. Either that, or this guy was just _trying_ to be obnoxious. It was likely the latter; he lookedlike a butthead anyway.

"And like I said, the answer doesn't concern you."

The guy's gaze sharpened. "What the hell's wrong with me knowing your name?"

"What's wrong with you _not_ knowing?" Armin peered up at him through his lashes. He watched as his companion placed her hand on his arm to try and calm him.

"Jean, don't be a dick. It's not even that _serious_."

 _Jean_ exhaled. He seemed to mull over something, then his eyes shifted back to Armin. Looking at him this intently, the boy might think he was… _handsome_. But it was hard to see it before, since he was introduced to him when he was _mid-scowl._ Nevertheless, Armin surveyed his appearance, noting the black-t-shirt, the dark-wash jeans, and the plaid shirt tied around his waist. His eyes were honeyed-brown, and went nicely, he thought, with his remarkably _blemish-free_ skin.

But he was still a butthead.

"What did I do?" He asked, now looking at his friend. "All I did was ask who he was, and _Blondie_ over here decided to be a little shit."

" _Excuse me_?" Armin bristled at that.

Jean took a step closer, making their difference in height _all the more_ apparent. The smell of cigarettes hung in the air now.

"You heard me, kid." He narrowed his eyes. "I just asked a damn question. I don't know why you had to be so _rude_."

Armin crossed his arms. "I wasn't being rude. I just didn't think it was important for two strangers to know my name." His voice retained its composure, despite the fact that he was getting ridiculously _irritated_. "And, by the way, you're a bit _too close_ , Jean."

Jean was momentarily stumped. Clearly he'd not been expecting Armin to use his name. The boy got a strange sense of satisfaction from that, if he was being honest. He smiled inwardly and toyed with sleeve of his Henley. He'd _won._

"Christian?" Jean squinted.

"…Huh?" Armin blinked.

"Luis?"

"What? No." Was he trying to guess his name?

"Xander?" Jean eyed him up intently. "You look like a Xander."

Armin snorted. "This is getting ridiculous." Shaking his head, his gaze returned to the female. "I'm sorry for worrying you. But thanks." He hoped his assurance was convincing enough. "I'm fine, though."

The brunette gave him a look, then cracked a small smile. "Fair enough. It's not really any of my business what you do, just…" She tilted her head. " _Please_ get some food. There's a McDonald's up the street. Won't cost you more than _five bucks_ for a meal."

"She's right." Jean agreed with a smirk. "And maybe if you eat something you won't be so damn _grumpy_ , huh?" He reached into his pocket and grabbed a pack of cigarettes, then a horizontally-striped lighter.

Armin grimaced at that. "I am _not_ grumpy. I wasn't even being mean!"

Jean chuckled, positioning one in his mouth and lighting it. "Whatever you say, Blondie."

"Will you quit that?" The boy huffed.

"Tell me your name then."

He considered it. What was so bad about doing so? It wasn't like they'd ever see each other again. And besides that, Jean was _hot_. That alone should be enough incentive, but Armin was having fun withholding the knowledge. He was having fun _playing with him_.

"Fine." Armin unfolded his arms, speaking in an exasperated, defeated tone. "It's Armin. Happy?"

Jean took a drag from his cigarette. He craned his neck forward and squinted his eyes at him. "Ar-min, huh? It's a weird name, but it suits you."

"You don't know what suits me." The boy shot back. "You don't even _know_ me."

Briefly, he looked like he was going to retort, but then Sash nudged his side gently with her shoulder.

"Remember, we ordered Dominos to the house. And that was like twenty minutes ago."

"Ah, shit, yeah." Jean agreed, "We should probably go." His gaze flicked back to Armin. "See you around, Armin."

The blonde couldn't help but feel a little _bummed_ that their exchange was coming to an end, but he kept that to himself.

"What makes you so sure you'll _see me around_?"

"It's a small town. Everyone seems to know each other around here." Jean exhaled more of the cancerous smoke, his smirk widening. "And besides, _a cute kid_ like you would stand out anywhere."

Armin visibly tensed. His cheeks dusted with a hint of rosiness. Jean thought he was _cute_? Sure, it wasn't _that_ difficult to grasp, but it still made his stomach jump in the most _unpleasant_ of ways. The boy clenched his jaw and started to pivot in the opposite direction.

"I… have to go." He mumbled.

Before he turned, Armin noticed the girl waving in his direction. He offered a polite smile before swiftly moving up the street towards the direction he'd been told the McDonald's was in. After eating, he'd make a dash back to the motel. Armin had _definitely_ had enough for one night.


	2. Chapter 2

**ORIGINAL SIN** – by azxrae

Chapter Two

x-x-x-x

Armin's second day in Trost proved refreshingly productive, and it wasn't even 3PM yet. He started at the HELP WANTED sign posted up in the window of a convenience store. Okay, sure, it wasn't _National Geographic_ yet _,_ but it was a start along the path. Before he even _thought_ about pursuing a career he first needed money, and a phone, anyway. Those things were of _paramount_ importance.

"So, are you just gonna _stare_ at that or are you going inside?"

Armin blinked, tilting his neck around to look at a man that was _strikingly_ short. He certainly hadn't expected that voice to come from him. This guy had a small face –- among other things – beady, grey-blue eyes and dark hair. What was _most strange_ was that this was the _second person_ he'd seen in twenty-four hours with an undercut. Was that the style in Trost?

"Oh… do you work here?" The blonde shifted to face him. He raised a questioning brow, but got his answer almost an instant after he'd asked. The name-tag attached to the breast of his shirt read: "CVS associate". Beneath that, "Levi" was written in semi-neat penmanship.

"Sorry, forget I asked. I can see that you do." Armin offered a faintly sheepish smile. "And, uh, no… I was just thinking. Y'know, weighing the possibility of working here." Honestly, though, Armin didn't think it was much of a decision. He _needed_ a job.

"Would you happen to know where I could get an application?"

The man was silent for a moment, then he stepped aside and walked toward the entrance. "Come with me."

Armin followed obediently, passing through the threshold when the automatic doors opened for him. It was a much nicer CVS than the one he frequented back home, he realized; it was spacious, and a lot cleaner. It even seemed to have an actual grocery section. Armin wondered if he could pick up a pack of sushi before heading out.

The man presumed to be Levi walked behind the counter and through a door that was clearly only for employees. He heard him call out "Kenny! You back here?" and then returned about a minute later.

"You're in luck, kid. The owner's here today. Just interview with him and we'll see what happens next."

Armin was certainly surprised by that. He hadn't expected things to move so quickly. He figured he'd just apply for a job and wait for a response. But no complaints rested on his lips.

"Um, okay. Thanks." He gave the man a shy nod and let himself be led back into the room. A short hallway and a right turn brought him to a desk, with an older man seated behind it. He had a narrow face, and looked like he could be someone's father. Or grandfather, maybe.

"You here for an interview?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm—" Armin paused, putting on his best professional display. "Armin Arlert. I was told by Mr. Levi that I could come back here."

The elder nodded, corner of his lip rising in a small smirk as he motioned for Armin to sit in the chair across from him. The boy heeded his direction.

"Pleasure to meet ya, kiddo. I'm Kenneth Ackerman." He held out his hand. "The owner."

Armin gave a kind smile. He couldn't help but note that this was the _third time_ someone had referred to him as a kid. Did he really look that _young?_ He tucked some hair behind his ear and shook his hand. As expected, it was callous.

Levi left the room after that. Armin placed his palms on the arms of the chair and leaned forward, readying to speak but before he could, the man interjected.

"So tell me a bit about yourself." Kenneth pulled out a paper from one of the desk's drawers. "Working here ain't rocket science, so it's pretty easy to get a job. So long as you're not a felon or anythin' like that."

Armin chuckled. Already he was feeling pretty comfortable with the idea of this man as his boss.

"I can assure you I'm not, Mr. Ackerman. I graduated from high school a few weeks ago, so it's my first real job. But I was at the top of my class and I'm pretty determined when I want to get things done." Armin crossed his legs at the ankle. "You can count on me to work diligently."

Kenneth nodded, seemingly satisfied by his response. But he still looked a little unconvinced. "Why'd you choose to apply here, then? A smart kid like you could'a went to college."

Armin felt the tiniest cringe work up into his chest. "I'm… differing for a year because I wanted to live a life _not_ dictated by my grades in school." He spoke honestly. "I mean I'm not saying I won't _ever_ go to college, but all my life I've been so focused on maintaining my GPA and being the perfect student. I want to do something different for once. That's why."

Again, the man nodded. He wrote a few things down on the paper, then returned to meet Armin's eyes. "What are you doing Monday at 8am?"

Armin's smile broadened at the inquiry. _'That quick?' "_ Well… if you're implying what I think you're implying," He blinked, lashes fluttering unwittingly. "I'll be here. But… are you really ready to hire me? You don't really know that much about me, with all due respect, sir."

"Armin," Mr. Ackerman's smirk was still present on leathery features. "I trust that you'll do your job well. Like I said, it ain't rocket science. I'm hiring you to work in a _convenience store_. Show up on time and keep the place clean. S'all you gotta do."

Armin watched him lean back in the chair and fold his arms. His aura was casual and inviting.

"I wouldn't want to disappoint you, sir." Armin considered what he said. The idea of having a job… it was _massively_ exciting. "So, ah, can I really start Monday?"

Kenneth wrote a few more things down. He looked back at Armin and nodded. "It really does, kid. Welcome to the Consumer Value Store."

* * *

The problem was McDonald's happened to be all Armin could afford on his budget, but he didn't like it. He never had. But eating meant energy, which thus meant better performance at work. He needed to at least have some sustenance.

He considered this as he stared at his two honey-mustard snack wraps, and his fries. Honestly they were the least offensive things on the menu.

He lifted a fry to his lips just as someone else walked into the establishment. Vaguely observing, the person stalked up to the register and made quite a _loud_ order for a Bic Mac meal with everything on it. The boy tried not to cringe.

' _Gross.'_ He chewed at the end of the fry, then sipped his Cherry Coke. The taste of the beverage was nostalgic; it always reminded him of the summer he was twelve years old, and he went to the amusement park with Eren and Mikasa. He'd been sitting on the bench drinking Cherry Coke while his friends boarded some roller coaster he'd been too afraid to ride. Oddly enough, that memory was _nice_ , even though all he did was sit with the bags while his friends went on ahead.

Armin missed them _a lot_. He'd not spent proper time with them in years, not since before they moved to Chlobra. Sighing softly to himself he sunk a little in his seat and continued sipping on his cola, trying to nurse the sudden mood-drop.

"Ohh, you again."

Armin blinked. Logically that was directed at him, since, besides the person who'd come in, he was alone in this McDonald's. But it wasn't like he'd made any friends since his arrival to Trost. He didn't know anyone save for the people he met briefly at CVS.

Still, curiosity lead him to look up.

' _Oh_.' Armin really _hated_ that he recognized that face. It belonged to that guy who'd harassed him the other day, if he remembered correctly (and he usually did). And apparently, the smell of cigarettes was something that would linger.

 _Handsome Jean._

The boy swirled his cup around, hearing the ice and the soda slosh around inside. "I'm sorry… um, who are you?" He decided he'd play with him a little bit.

"You don't remember me? _Really?_ " It was difficult to tell if he was actually hurt or not; he was making such a _big show_ of displaying offense it almost looked fake. Armin watched him place his hand on his chest and gasp dramatically. He couldn't help the eye-roll that came as a result.

"I'm _Jean_." The guy told him darkly. "That name ring a bell?"

"Hmm..." Armin gave him a quick once-over and pretended to mull over it. " _Oh._ Oh, yeah." He pushed a fry between into his mouth. "From the other day, right?"

"Yes. Fuck." Jean huffed like a child might. Despite his edgy (for lack of a better word) appearance, the action seemed to fit him. "Clearly I wasn't that memorable."

Armin smiled a sweet smile and sipped his cherry cola. "I remember you now, so that's something, right? And look, your food is ready."

Jean glanced over to the register, moving the few yards over so he could grab his food and his large drink. He returned an instant later and sat across from him in the booth.

Armin giggled. "Oh, no, Jean. I don't mind if you sit."

The man opposite him grinned, then began pulling his food out of the bag. "You shouldn't. I'm fuckin' _great_ company."

"Mm, I'm sure." Armin bit his lip, and Jean watched him indiscreetly. "Yanno, for someone so _adamant_ about me remembering him, I bet you don't even remember _my_ name."

Jean rested his cheek on his palm and studied him. Then he grinned again, showing his teeth. "You're right, Blondie. You gonna remind me?"

Armin bit into his wrap. "I don't think I will."

Jean sucked his teeth at that, but a ringing from within his pocket kept him from replying. He pulled out his phone and looked at the screen. His face fell into a glare almost immediately.

" _Fucking_ …" He grumbled.

Armin raised an eyebrow. Jean thumbed over the screen and pressed the phone to his ear.

"Yeah?"

Armin couldn't make out much, but they were close enough that he could hear a dim yelling sound from the other end.

"Alright, calm down." Jean looked annoyed. "I said I was comin' over earlier, didn't I? I was just grabbin' a bite." Pause. "There's this thing called _patience_ , Ymir. You should probably practice it sometime."

A couple more biting words and Jean ended the call. He slipped his phone back into his pocket.

Armin tipped his head to the side. "Is everything okay?" He sucked in more of his drink.

"Fucking _peachy_." Jean inhaled, assuring him sarcastically. "My boss is just… she irritates the _fuck_ out of me sometimes…"

Jean swore a lot. Somehow it only made him more _appealing_ to Armin. He chewed at the end of his thumb lightly.

"I wish I could say I understand."

The man shrugged. He peered at his partially-eaten burger and was silent for a few seconds. Then he lifted his eyes to Armin.

"I should probably go before she flips out on me again."

Armin was suddenly, inexplicably, scrounging for a reason for him to stay. It seemed he'd been right earlier; his company _was_ sort of pleasant. But he'd be cool about it. "You didn't finish your food." He pointed out, and Jean smirked at him. He stuffed the remainder of his Bic Mac into his mouth.

Armin's eyes widened and he made a sound to voice his disgust.

"Ugh, you're _gross_!"

Jean just gave the same, lopsided grin from before. When he swallowed the mouthful, Armin found himself unconsciously watching his throat bob.

' _Just what the heck is wrong with me? I barely know this guy!'_

Knowing someone didn't dictate the laws of physical attraction, though. Armin was well-aware of that fact. And he was pretty convinced this feeling was mutual; he had a certain _knack_ for reading people after all. But it didn't matter. Jean gave off the most _intense_ asshole vibe and, again, they didn't know each other. This was just another case of Armin thinking too much about a situation that wasn't even meant to be important. Just _casual flirting_ between acquaintances.

The blonde took a deep, steadying inhale.

"Guess I can eat my fries on the walk." Jean was saying, long, slender fingers working to put the fries back in the bag. Armin was nibbling on his second wrap and trying to appear _unaffected_. He was sure it was working.

The other man grasped his drink and turned his eyes down on Armin when he stood up.

"Oh, hey. It was nice seeing you again, Armin."

"…. What?" _'Okay.'_ To say the least, the boy was surprised. Had they both not established that Jean _didn't_ remember his name? What was this, then? Confused, he stared up at an angular face that was looking at him in turn.

"I said it was nice seeing you again." Jean chuckled.

Now he was getting frustrated. Jean was playing games with him, and Armin only liked games if he was the one orchestrating them. He licked a flake of lettuce from the corner of his mouth.

"You… my name…"

Jean's features softened, jus the slightest bit, but he was still smug. "Ya really thought I didn't remember it?"

"You said you didn't." It was _stupid_ how irritated this was making him. "What else was I supposed to think?"

Jean only shrugged in response. He was still smiling at Armin, giving him his undivided attention against the loud group of teens that had just entered the restaurant.

"You're right. Sorry, I just… I don't know. Thought it'd be fun to pretend that and then charm you when you found out I actually did."

This was the _second time_ Jean had made him blush, unwillingly. _'Charm me?'_ Sure, ordinarily Armin _might've_ been charmed, but right now… well, what was this whirring feeling in his stomach? _'God.'_ He glanced off to the side and lightly nibbled on the pad of his thumb.

"So did it work?" There was too much _grin_ in his voice. "Kinda looks like it did. Hey," He inclined forward, trying to get Armin to look at him again. When the boy did, a smile adorned his face. He'd made a calculated decision about this stranger in 0.2 seconds.

"Do you have a pen, Jean?"

"Uh…" Jean appeared confused by the inquiry. But he still dug into his pocket and pulled out his wallet case. "Yeah I do. Here." A pen was tucked neatly into the slot. Armin reached out to pluck it when he returned to sitting across from him.

He grabbed one of the yellow napkins and jotted something down with the ballpoint tip. The ink was midnight blue.

 _1241 Grady Road_

"What's this?" Jean asked. Armin slid the napkin and the pen over to him in one motion.

"I'll um… I'll be working here starting Monday." He had no experience in doing things like this, but it didn't deter him. "You could… drop by, if you'd like."

Jean collected the napkin and examined it. A single, wordless for moment passed, then he returned to his feet and slipped his wallet, and the napkin, into his pocket. They must've been _pretty damn deep_ for all that stuff to fit in there.

"Thanks for this." Jean grinned toothily. "Yanno, I was right about what I said."

Armin blinked up at him questioningly. "What do you mean?"

Then the man bent down to his level. Armin sucked in a breath at the proximity, but he refused to waver.

"You're a lot less grumpy now that you've eaten, kid."

* * *

Armin was getting discouraged. _Four days_ now he'd been working, and Jean had yet to make his appearance. He knew it shouldn't bother him. It wasn't like it was _mandated_ that he show. It was an offer. An offer that he had every right to refuse.

It was just, a huge part of him was hoping he wouldn't. There was a Coffy Café right next to the CVS, Armin had noticed. That'd be a perfect place for them to get better acquainted sometime. Maybe it was a bit presumptuous of him to be making such plans when they'd only seen each other _twice._ But Armin had always been presumptuous. And he had a tendency to _obsess_ and overthink the fine details.

Like he was doing right now unfortunately.

He ran a delicate finger over the cardboard surrounding a Blistex lip balm pack. Somehow, it'd ended up with the family planning items and Armin had to put it back in its designated area. He'd begun to make a trek over to Aisle 7 when someone lightly touched his arm.

"Hey, Armin! Can you take this folder over to the pharmacy?"

Isabel Magnolia, his coworker, was holding out a translucent berry-colored folder sealed with a button and an elastic tie. "Oh, yeah, of course, Ms. Isabel." Armin accepted the package. If he remembered correctly, Farlan Church was the store's pharmacist, and they _seemed_ like they were dating.

Isabel shook her head. "Ah, just 'Isabel' is fine! Or even 'Iz'. I'm not some old geezer."

Armin's smile was apologetic, but still respectful. "Sorry about that. I'm just used to addressing everyone as my superior." He said, chuckling lightly. "I'll take this right over _, Isabel_."

"Thanks a bunch."

* * *

He clocked out at 4:36PM. The sun was out and shining, bathing Trost in an early-summer warmth. Armin lifted his Aquafina bottle and took a swig. The motel was, thankfully, only a couple of blocks away, but part of him wanted to hang around for a little while to see if a _certain someone_ would show up.

God, he was pitiful.

Armin wondered how many paychecks it would take before he'd saved up enough for an apartment. It seemed like a big step; just a few months prior he was living with his parents (technically) and attending his senior year of high school, and now he was on his own looking for a place to live. It was surreal, but in a good way. He liked the feeling of being self-sufficient.

But the two-hundred dollars he'd moved here with had gone down to one-forty-seven, and it had to last him at most to the end of this month. Armin figured he'd get his paycheck soon, but it probably wouldn't be much, so, for the foreseeable future, Armin would be living scarcely.

He couldn't afford to go to Coffy Café with Jean was what that meant. Not until he found some stability. The boy exhaled and started down the road, deciding it'd be best if he just focused on what was important rather than going on a date with someone. (As much as he _coveted_ the latter.)


End file.
